escape trance 2: in hiding
by District 8 boss
Summary: the second book of the escape trance series.
1. Chapter 1: Claire

**DISTRICT 4**  
**CLAIRE**  
**1**

How did I end up in the Circe room with these officials? Redricks smile vacates as Blake comes in to take me from my duties as commander. The air smells of chocolate cookies and the warm summer leaves that float around district 7.  
I smile to the Amerrates, as I leave with Blake Listo. He seems annoyed. His eyebrows rise way up high on his forehead, and he rarely ever smiles except when he is with Carleigh. I tie my long brown hair in an official bun at the back of my head. My face is cleanly powdered, and I am wearing my commander jacket with my pinstriped skirt and pink polo shirt. Five years ago I was bloody and beaten and now-  
"We are adopting!" Ash yells. Her face shines, but her eyes dig into her head. Everybody groans they have 6 children, give it a rest. Travis kisses her but he looks uneasy. He didn't want anymore kids after thirty. He is thirty one. Ash hands everyone a chocolate cookie to celebrate.  
"Are you sure you don't want to rethink? I mean you can barely keep up with the what is it now- 5 that you already have Ashlyn." Evanns says. His crazy grin echoes off his face and moves into the room making everyone smile.  
Carleigh steps closer to Blake. They have been inseparable since reuniting. Some people, like Evanns have already started planning their wedding. Honestly, they only just moved into each others apartment last month. When you look at how long they have been dating they are taking baby steps.  
Casey starts laughing, like bloody murder laughing. I know Carleigh has done all she can for Casey, but somehow it just isn't enough. Connor was buried in a patch of oak trees just outside Avalon, the small underground hollow which is a temporary home. Casey sleeps by his grave. When she is upset she will be next to the grave talking to it, and acting like it answers back. I don't know how she is going to survive in Clintasta, but we may just leave her in charge of Avalon.  
Philip Kang, the Pro-trade leader from a country called Sun-yaki, is going to move us to a place he calls Clintasta. He claims Clintasta is a cave in one of the mountains outside of the capitol that has been made into a city.  
Blake is unsure about Philip even though his best friend, Evanns loves him. Most people don't know everything about him so they act like they do and move on with their life. Everybody files out of the tree grove we call the living room. Philip comes in wearing his capitol clothes.  
"People! We leave now all of the preparations have been made." The room quiets and I stifle a scream. Nobody moves a muscle, even people outside the door. Now! He said in a week! "Just kidding! We leave in three days so start packing." I punch Philip in the arm.  
"I told you so." Blake whispered in my ear as he walked by with Carleigh. I stacked the chairs in the living room. "Philip is so annoying sometimes but if Evanns likes him so do I." Casey says. She trusts Evanns completely. Casey runs out to Connor's grave. "I'm coming!" She said. I see her blonde hair curl over the grave as a silver object flies up over the grave and lands. There is a blinding flash so I think it is the sunlight catching it. She picks it up and starts talking to the ring like it is Connor himself.  
Hmm. All alone. I collapse on the sofa. It has been hard to sleep with Philip checking my room every night to make sure I have done a certain amount of paperwork. For the big move to Clintasta.  
Redrick, the co-commander, called me back into the Circe room. I walked into him in the hall. His short military buzz cut style, gold hair plastered to him with sweat. "Stupid Philip and his lousy escape plan almost got us sidetracked. Oh and Ash is just lonely. Travis won't pay her much attention because of his General duties. Everything here is a time waster. We could be overseeing military training right now!" Redrick says and for a moment he looks like Roger. I smile at him.  
When we walk in the people put on hold stand up to attention. We nod them off and resume to our seats. There was Alonnie, Amy, Leastander, Hunter, Kimbolip and Jupiter. They all stare at us with attentive eyes.  
"I am sure you heard the message... we will be leaving in three days. Meetings of the Amerrates will resume in the room called Bostfow Loft in the Clintasta. Now down to business. Food should not be held back like it is in district 13. We will have gatherers, and hunters, like Casey for example, to do work."  
"Casey is a mental case!" Alonnie exclaimed. "She belongs in a hospital, not in the woods with explosive tip arrows." Her face was knit into anger and frustration. Her strawberry hair looked like a curly raspberry. Her beautiful silver blue eyes glowed with more stubberness than they could handle.  
"You weren't there when you saw Connor killed. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and stepped on. Casey does." I say staring daggers at Alonnie.  
"Stop... all we need is for her to here about this and have a relapse. She is barely surviving this one. I know she thinks she can do it on her own, but she doesn't want to admit that she needs Connor. That she cant do this alone. They must have been engaged or something like that. She wears a ring on her third finger. I think Connor gave it to her." Hunter said staring at the round table. He was exactly right.  
I raise my hand for end of discussion. "Philip says he has overhead receivers taken care of. For those of you who skipped the last meeting," I stare at Alonnie who knits her fingers together. "Overhead receivers, or O.R.s, are communication devices set up through the Clintasta barracks and apartments. We use them to talk in dire emergency and to set up appointments and meetings. There will be lists under each intercom," I held up a vending machine button rack. "That will tell you who you are contacting. You will use apartment numbers to communicate. Is that clear?"  
"Ma'am if I must ask, why do we need these wont there only be like 24 apartments? It cant be that far a walk." Amy asks twirling her crispy Autumn leaf hair in one of her fingers. Her eyes twitch and move constantly, as if someone gave her seven shots of espresso.  
"Thousands actually. As our population grows we will fill up quicker than we think." I say. Nodding to Amy.  
"You expect people like Ash, and Carleigh to re-populate Clintasta? Cuz you sure as heck ain't doing it." That's it.  
"Just go! Go Alonnie. Unless you want to listen to your commanders and stop with the back talk. If you want to stay, find yourself a seat in the broom closet because that is how much you are needed here. To answer your question, no. Philip said he would find more citezens to pull to our side. Philip promised." I said. Tears brimming in my eyes. This is one of those time where I hate my job.  
Redrick pats my back. "That is a message to all of you. I don't think one of you understand how much this job means to Claire. She barely gets any sleep because of this while you only have to slave away during meetings where all you do is listen. I think we are done."  
By ranks people flow out of the room. Alonnie stays back and I don't wait for her to explain herself. I run past her making her hair fly up like she's in a shampoo commercial. Her eyes show fear and contempt. That's the last I see of her before I run up to my room crying my eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2: Carleigh

**DISTRICT 8**  
**2**  
**CARLEIGH**

Blake weaves a couple dresses out of old fabric. He is making them for me to wear when we have special occasions, and just for new dresses when we move. My head is on his chest and I am sewing dresses up for Ash's new baby. I can tell Blake isn't too excited about a toddler keeping him up all night. He has told me several times that, if we ever get married we will not have kids. But if we do get married I think I can change his mind.  
Blake weaves the last hem and starts doing my hair**.**He puts so many different sections in so many different braids its hard to look. "I'm so bored. I guess I should pack..."  
"Did that last Monday when he said we were leaving in a week." I said. My eyes fall to the floor where my shoes look so beat up and torn.  
"Try on your dresses then." Blake says grabbing a leather fuchsia sundress with gold buttons down the front. I strip down and put the dress on. My body goes stiff as I try to stand to where he can alter the dress okay.  
"Wow. You look so," He smiles and I think he's going to start laughing. I think I'm going to start laughing. I look well laughable.  
"Ugly?" I ask. That's how I feel. Dresses make me look fat, and this one being skintight, makes me look wider than normal.  
"I was going to say the opposite. Carleigh, wow." He runs a finger around my waist line to look for chinks in the fabric. "This dress fits you perfectly."  
Awkward. We are on like two different planets. Now he is just staring at me. "Next. Ohh, the blue and black layer one!" I say plucking this dress off and hanging it in the closet. Blake helps me put this, no zipper dress on.  
Blue and black stripes going down. Blue sticks out a little and has a sexy glitter to it. Of course, it doesn't look sexy on me. The black is silk and is the underling of the dress. So soft. So luxurious it feels wrong. It feels like the capitol.  
"Is it bad that I can see you dancing with me in that." Blake asks checking for kinks.  
"Yes that means it's too clubby. And capitolistic." I say throwing the dress in the corner as I peel it off gingerly.  
I grab for a purple and red lace sundress that you would wear to a masquerade. I slip it over my bony shoulders. Woah. Now this one I like. Third one really is a charm.  
"This one is perfect! Thank you so much!" I hug Blake. He is throwing the other dresses that had kinks in them away while we hug. Well, half hug.  
There is a knock on the door and Evanns comes in. He looks so much older than the little boy I knew in the arena 5 years ago. Taller, darker hair, kinder smile, tanner skin. Just so, different.  
"Woah! I am not interrupting anything am I?" Evanns ask sitting in the small plastic chair by our makeshift bed, which is actually just two large haybales pushed against one another.  
"No, what is it?" Blake gripped me tighter, like someone was going to take me away again.  
"Philip wants you guys to bring your bags to the hovercraft. He said that Amerrates must go with the commanders. That would be you Carleigh. He wants the husband and wives of the Amerrates to come along with." Evanns said stepping back.  
"I am sure he did... does he know we are not married?" Blake said looking like he wants to kill Philip. Does he not want us to get married? My heart sinks a few feet. Blake's face is so angry my heart doesn't rise when he kisses my cheek.  
"Yes. He said once we get there, to Clintasta I mean, that you will have a chance to get married." Evanns left the room. He was definitely running.  
Blake cursed under his breath. "Get your bags. If you cant beat em, join em. I-" Did he just stop himself from saying I love you? No he couldn't have. He knows he can tell me anything. Maybe he is embarrassed. That makes me feel worse. Why would he be embarrassed of me? Or maybe he was telling me his true feelings. Could he really be sick of me?  
His brown eyes glowed like chocolate chips in his eye sockets. He smiled warmly and kissed me on the forehead. I could smell strawberries.  
He grabbed the bags. We made our way to the hovercraft. Philip loaded our bags on the hatch. The warm district 7 breeze whipped my hair around. Blake smiled at me as he picked up leaves and blew them at my face. I threw some back at him. He ended up tackling me and we started laughing. Blake slowly climbed off of me to lay next to me on the soft summer soil.  
He pushed the hair out of my eyes and looked at me for the longest time. "Please guys get on and stop being helpless romantics." Philip interrupted. Blake stood up and crossed over to him. I grabbed him before he could do damage.  
Philip took the first swing. Blake staggered back as the blow hit his face. I pulled the knife that I keep in my pocket out and kicked Philip in the chest. He went sprawling to the ground next to Blake. I drew the knife up to his neck. "You will not touch him, and I will not kill you deal?" I say.  
He gulps. "Deal?" I ask shoving my knife more forcefully into his throat. The blood flooded out. He nodded. I slowly pulled the knife out spreading the blood on his neck like jelly.  
"Get off of him!" Claire yells stumbling out of the hollow and ripping me away from Philip. My knife lays on his chest. "Get on the ship Philip. You didn't come her to lie around and let little girls pulverize you. That's an order." Claire says as Philip comes to his feet. He rubs his neck then walks onto the driving platform.  
We climb on the hatch and carry our stuff to the hospital room, that had our names on the door. Blake hugs me as soon as we walk in. "Thank you." Blake says tossing his bag on the bed. I am still wearing the dress Blake gave me. The lace flows freely and has bloodstains on it.  
"Blake I am so sorry..." I say trying to wipe the blood off.  
His smiles and kisses my cheek affectionately. "I will make you a new one." He said. Blake grabbed wet cloth by the hospital bed and dabbed the crusted blood on the dress. It came off cleanly but the red imprint embedded itself on the purple lace.  
I smile as Blake puts on his work uniform. Black polo shirt, khaki shorts and athletic tennis shoes. "Do you need any help today?" I ask.  
"No I don't think Travis will make me train them that hard... I wont be there that long either. I will be right back. The troops need me. And by that I mean Sandrew O'freely needs me. I still cant believe he is the only of age shooter in the family." Travis says walking out of the room. He trains the military every Friday morning from noon until 6pm.  
In his absence I carefully lay the dress at me feet. I climb into the shower. The hot water curls around my back. Its not a real shower but it is the only one on the hovercraft. It is really just a tub with a garden hose with a cool flower nozzle hanging over it.  
I grab the strawberry shampoo, and start to mentally scream. There was somebody outside the shower. "G-go away or I'll hurt you." I say. I grabbed a towel and rapped it tightly around my body.  
"Don't worry I am just brushing my hair out." Blake? "Travis gave me the day off. Thanks to him I get a day with you." Blake says.  
"Did you realize that I am taking a shower?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah sorry I will meet you in our room." Blake said and I could hear his footsteps move out of the room as I turn off the water. The towel still wrapped tightly around me, I walked out.  
My hair was still a greasy tangled mess, and my thighs still had dirt from where I was planting catnip for Blake's new cat Amotty. I walked into my room with the towel still around me.  
Blake was curled up on the bed covered in the sheets. "Hey... have you seen my tank top?" I ask grabbing my night shorts.  
"Haven't seen em. That's a shame." Blake says. He's holding back a laugh.  
"Cough it up... now." I say. Now he starts laughing.  
"I really have no idea. Check the drawer. Or just grab another color or something." Blame says. I check the drawer. My black tank top isn't there. In fact none of my tanks are there. I pull a sports bra out.  
"Fine, but scoot over I'm tired." I drop the towel and put on my clothes while Blake moved over on the bed.  
"Do you miss Sewvin?" I ask remembering my co-tribute.  
"Not really. He always stole my pie on thanksgiving." I laugh and Blake looks distraught. "What? Can't a man ask for pie on thanksgiving? Is that so hard?" I laugh so hard I am loosing breath. Blake pats my back and I stop. I cough a couple times.  
I curled up beside him and Amotty stretched out between our feet. "I- want to tell you something but I don't know how." Blake said brushing the hair out of my eyes.  
"I can be patient Blake, just wake me up when you have it..." I fall asleep with the next thump of my heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Casey

**DISTRICT 7**  
**3**  
**CASEY**

I drop Connor's ring and bury it. Must move on. Come on it's just one little bump. I can't miss Connor forever. Philip calls me two more times. I kiss my hand and touch Connor's grave one last time.  
My feet sink into the warm fertile soil as I run to the hovercraft. I inhaled the cinnamon scented summer air sharply. It was hard for me to breath in the ships exhaust. Philip held my bags and I thanked him and took it. My hospital room was next to Carleigh's and Blake's. Thank God! I wont be alone.  
I ran up 123 hall. There were nametags dotting every door. Philip... Claire... Redrick... Sam J... B-and-C. I knock on the door and step in. Blake has put a finger to his lips. I see why, Carleigh has her calm little head on a pillow. Her breathing echoes off the walls. Every now and the she will choke as if she is crying in her sleep.  
I nod and wave. Blake waves with his free hand. His other hand is holding a strip of fancy fabric and a sewing needle. Don't look at the needle. I close my eyes and politely rush out of the room. My veins are full of fear. The fear is coursing through me like blood. Bad analogy. Bad, bad analogy.  
I collapse on my bed just as we take off. The whole craft shakes and I feel weightless. There are no windows so I can't watch my home- and Connor- drift by in peaceful silence. I pull on my tightest jeans and walk around the room. I shake madly. My brain is literally jumping. This results in a massive headache. Think. To painful.  
When I was loosing grip from reality Connor would sing to me. I open my mouth, take a breath and sing.  
"_And it's obvious that your dying, dying_  
_Just living proof that the cameras lying_  
_And oh,oh open wide cause this is your night_  
_So smile cuz I'll go out in style!"_

I collapse onto the bed as the lyrics ring in my head. My thoughts think about how I was before the capitol. Nothing to fear, nothing to hide from. I miss it. I cant run to Connor or Travis. Travis has kids and a mental wife. I would be one more thing to put on his to put on his to-do list.  
I exhale deeply and roll over. Nobody has come for me to make sure I'm alright. That's good. At least Carleigh understands.  
The last song Connor sang to me floated through my head. It was simple but a lovely melody that has existed for ages in 7.  
"_Do not drift away_  
_Do not let light stray_  
_Until this very day_  
_I believe that you will stay with me_  
_Like an ax to a tree_  
_bird to a beak_  
_Love to a heart_  
_It is the fact of everything in nature_  
_When you go to work everythings alive_  
_When you come back everything is dead_  
_Like an ax to a tree_  
_Needs water to reach_  
_Now you must go relax_  
_Take a tree_  
_Fly with me_  
_Wherever you go"_

The song ended with that sour note. The last note he ever sang to me. My family would sing that song to my sister so that she would fall asleep after her first reaping. Tears drip down my face. My family was tortured by President Snow. Each one of them died within a month.  
My mouth curled as I smelled the whiskey drift down the hall. Leastander and Redrick's laughter boomed. Redrick doesn't drink! What is going on? I run from the sheets that get tangled at my feet. I stumble but quickly regain my composure and open the door.  
The air smells like vodka and strawberries. Berg. "Berg!" I yell. "Where are you?" Blake jumps out of his door.  
"Casey, please. You have done this a million times. Claire is just making strawberry vodka pie for the Amerrates." Blake said. Carleigh came out next. She looked generally happy.  
"Casey, sorry about my boyfriend he's just- well." She kissed Blake, then walked in my room. Carleigh closed the door. "Have you been having memories? That's not a bad thing. It's good to hold on. I would hold onto my dad if I didn't forget everything about him." She smiled weakly.  
"I don't want to remember! He is gone! My past, my family, my life! I cant just go back to Travis, like you did Blake. It doesn't work that way. I will prove that I can move on. I don't care about it anymore. He left me to go save you... not that that's a bad thing." Tears roll down her face and she cups her ears as if to block out screams. "Sorry Carleigh it's just... nothing. I was stupid to say that. Blake!"  
He rushed in in a yellow shirt and boxers. "Carleigh! What you said must have triggered a memory. They tortured her with screams."  
"It's all my fault..."  
"No it's fine this happens a lot." He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back into their room.  
I can do this. I must prove that Connor wasn't my sane half. I take a deep breath and fall onto my bed. I don't want to be awake when we land. Clintasta better be perfect. That's not to much to ask for Philip.


	4. Chapter 4: Claire

**DISTRICT 4**  
**4**  
**CLAIRE**

The pie smelled delicious. I grabbed it out of the fire pot with a torn rag. "Oooowwwww!" I dropped the pie as it burnt my fingers numb.  
Redrick picked it up with the torn rag on the floor. He set on the table and began cutting it. Stupid hovercraft with no good appliences. Redrick took a piece of pie from the pan and took a bite. He spit it out on to a napkin. I laugh. "What does 'oooowww' mean to you?" I say pouring him some extra vodka.  
"That was hot... thank you." Redrick said taking a sip. "So good." He gasped. He stuck the un-chewed piece of pie in the small icebox by the dining table.  
"Thank you... tell me we don't have a meeting today?" I ask groaning. The thought of standing up in front of the Amerrates was blinding. I just couldn't face them. The smell of vodka slowly drifted away as Redrick drowned the bottle.  
"We don't we are, well I am under your orders, finding Alonnie's replacement. Then I will give you their contract which you must sign to verify activation into the Amerrates. That's all. Get rest watch Tv. Do whatever Boss." Redrick said. I wave to him and nod.  
He exits the room to the hovercraft Circe room. I grab a Capitol Blest beer and drain it. It tickles my throat. It feels like heaven though. The tart mixture swished down my throat as I grab another bottle. I put it back though. I cant get drunk... what if I did? So what? Redrick did say: 'do whatever boss.' I decide to retreat up to my room where there are soft pillows to rest my head on and a bed to sit on. Thankfully, Redrick stocked my inroom trudge up with Capitol Blest and Haymitch Abernathy's beer line: Out Coal.  
The Out Coal pops in my mouth like soda does. Nomnomnom! So delicious. It taste slightly like, grapes. Hmm. I look on the bottle.  
_OUT COAL_  
_BY: HAYMITCH ABERNATHY_  
_SIGANTURE FLAVOR: BINING COAL_  
_BINE_

Bine. A mixture of beer and wine. Yuck. The wine was overpowering. A tag wrote: also avialible in Weer. And Weering Ax.  
Hmm. I took another swig. Very bitter, but very satisfying. "Claire! Come down here!" I stand up and run to Philip's voice. He sounds cold serious.  
His face was upset and confused. "Pie?" I smiled apologetically.  
"So sorry... Come on people! Pie time!" I yelled grabbing the pie from the ice box and setting it in the oven for thirty seconds. People came streaming in.  
"How much vodka exactly?" Carleigh asks. She is standing lopsided holding onto Blake's arm. Her strait brown hair which she has let grow out long fall to the right as she shifts her head. Somethings off. Her eyes slowly fill with sad tears. I have to help her. We cant loose her to Casey's illness. Not that it's contagious. Its just that madness occurs after the games. Except I haven't seen a case as bad as Casey's.  
"2/3's of a cup." I say matter of-factly. Carleigh's face twist in to her silly grin.  
"To me that's definitely not enough." I chuckle at her statement. Blake kisses her forehead. His short brown hair knits close to his head. Blake's soft glowing brown eyes make it hard to be mad at him, yet Philip makes it look pretty dang easy. Blake smiles, but there is still hurt etched into Carleigh's face. I wonder what happened.  
"Well lets not let it go to waste." I say taking a bite out of the pie. The soft creamy strawberry meets the wet sensational vodka that runs through the strawberries like blood veins.  
Casey starts jumping. I want to hand the open job of senator to Casey. The only problem is I think she is good as my secratary. She might not be able to handle the full on senator yet.  
"Sugar Rush!" She screams. Casey thrusts her hand around. Her feet start doing a tap dance and she doesn't seem aware of it. Sweat trickles down her face as she gulps down more pie. Casey is doing a pretty good job of hiding her lost self. She doesn't have a detailed direction of what she wants to do.  
"I found one..." Whispered Redrick behind me. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. He dragged me by the upper arm to the Circe room. A small guy who was a little taller than me sat in the chair fiddling with the pencil in his hand as he tried to think of the next resumè question.  
"I brought you pie Sam. Claire, Sam. Sam, Claire." Redrick introduced us. Sam smiled. He had a small Afro, blue shadowed eyes like a raven, and a face like a Teddy bear.  
"Hi! I'm Sam! I escaped from district 1 when I was five with my family. We found Philip a couple years ago. He helped us get a better life." Sam's crazy mixed emotion face did a dance of a smile and raising eyebrows. The little creep.  
I shrug and walk out. I don't want to do work right now. "Paperwork!" I say as Redrick calls after me. Carleigh was hugging Blake and I couldn't see her expression. "Travis brought his son in and the son started screaming. Casey and Carleigh are both freaking out. I have to admit though he did sound like Connor." Evanns said. His face was guarded over by shadows. It looked morbid and dead.  
I had never seen Carleigh like this. She was usually upbeat and peppy. To see her crying heavily into Blake's shoulder freaked me out. It was like a nightmare gone wrong. Blake nodded to me. _"She's okay."_ He mouthed. Blake petted her head then carried her out of the room. I didn't believe that she was okay for one whole minute. There had to be something else. Something she wanted to cover up. I hope it wouldn't give our secret hideout away.


	5. Chapter 5: Carleigh

**District 8**  
**Carleigh**  
**5**

I lay on the bed alone as Blake takes his shower. Amotty curls up at my hips. Why am I upset? It was just Tyrone screaming. Your fine. There's something wrong with Blake. He is worried or something around that base. Why should he be? He's got it perfect.  
My heart beats loudly in my chest. All this crying has got my heart rate up. Nobody can imagine what happens to us. Which I hate! We freak out. We go back to the prison, or the arena.  
Strong arms encircle me and I feel Blake kiss my neck. I start crying harder. What if Blake dies and I end up like Casey? Well on the bright side we could start a club. Yeah, the my-heart-was-ripped -into-a-milion-pieces club. That should go real well.  
I roll over to face him as he loosens his grip. His face contorts into a wild rage. Is he mad? Is he upset? "I love you. I have been trying to say it forever." He says. I love him too. That was happiness?  
"I love you too. Your pathetic you know that." I say. He kisses me and it all feels real. We finish and I lay on my back as close to him as I can get. Blake still holds my waist. Awkward. I just realized he doesn't have a shirt on. Maybe that was for dramatic effect.  
"We could do it you know... get married and raise a family." He says. I raise my eyebrows at the family part. Blake just smiles. Full of surprises.

(Blake)

My inside are churning. Did I really just say I wanted a family? Ugghhh. Love is complicated. One minute your freaking out then your kissing shirtless. It's gonna kill me one day.  
Her smile's killing me. It's weak but powerful at the same time. I smooth her brown silky hair down. Soft brown eyes. I really do love her. She smiles fuller. I lean in and press my cheek against hers. "Why are you laughing?" I whisper sweetly in her ear.  
"You haven't changed a bit. Giving out an idea you totally oppose." She says. I kiss her ear.  
"Why would I change? You haven't, your still nice and funny and a little bit awkward all at the same time." I say kissing her. She laughs some more and rolls over on her stomach.  
Why haven't I told her I loved her reflection? Three simple little words that I couldn't say to my own reflection. The joy on her face would have been all worth it. Well not really joy, more like relief.  
"I know we can make it Blake. Where would we go? Back to district 8? Have them stop by and give me a playdate with the whip. I cant hear your screams again- PLEASE!" She cups her hands over her ears and curls into a ball. I grab her hands and yank them off her ears.  
"Carleigh! Stop, you are here now! Come back to me please," I cry. Her eyes flutter open.  
"No! No!" She cries flattens herself against my chest. "You cant leave me... promise you will never leave me." She says warm waterfalls pounding from her eyes hit my bare chest.  
"I promise. You need some sleep. Lets tuck you in." I say wrapping the sheets around her body. I stand up after kissing her and exit the room. Her loud breathing echoes through the hovercraft.  
Claire is in the main room drinking beer and watching capitol Tv. She smiles when I come in. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
"Asleep." I say simply.  
"Oh I thought she couldn't fall asleep without you." Claire said taking another swig.  
I watch the Tv instead of paying attention to Claire. President Snow talks about the yearly hunger games and the lost cause victor who they found dead last night in her house. What the- #$% ! The picture was of Carleigh sleeping. I run back to check on her. She was lying on her back softly singing my name.  
I fell into the bed next to her and she stopped singing. Her glittering brown eyes lit up the room. "I love you..." I whisper. I pull her closer to me and fall asleep with our cheeks touching.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISTRICT 7**  
**CASEY**  
**6**

I walk out to the hatch and wait. Claire woke me up in the middle of a sleepless night. We were scheduled to land in 1 minute.  
It feels warmer down here. I stand up and feel the vents. No air stream. I plopped back down and stared at the ceiling. I felt the push of the ground as we landed. The light dimmed and people filed out with their suitcases. The hatch dropped in what looked like a futuristic capitol hangar. Blue wires connecting to gold wires. Steel pipes and workers galore.  
Philip lead everyone through a tunnel into a elevator. The buttons had everything from hospital, to college campus. Post office. Library. Exotic pet center. Nursery. "Wake up sleepy heads. Clintasta will need your full attention." I stood up straighter. Carleigh hugged her duffel to her side. Blake rearranged all the bags on one shoulder to where they were even.  
The doors clanged and opened. Wow. I rubbed my eyes. Blue memory foam carpet. Clear diamond chandeliers hung in the four corners of the square room. "Nobody lives here but you! Now go have fun in anywhere but the nursery while I check you guys into your rooms." Philip said pushing us to a glass elevator. Sun-Yaki must be rich.  
I went to the archery training center. Forty floors up with Philip's favorite song from centuries ago, Call me Maybe blarring. When the doors click open a forest sits before me. Four bows on a glass table. Five sheaths of arrows. I run my fingers across the black oak bow.  
I notch the arrow in the beautiful oak. The intercom sounds: "Wave one."  
Deer and sparrows shoot out everywhere and I shoot down all but one owl who I couldn't bear to kill. It gave me those puppy dog eyes and I melted to my knees. A cash register materialized out of thin air and printed a recipt.  
19 out of 20  
Was printed in curly letters. Hmmm. I did good. The intercom buzzes on again and I think its going to say wave two so I ready my bow. When Philip's voice comes on I am so startled that I shoot the intercom and it blows up leaving trails of sparks on my ashy jumpsuit. Flashes of blue and gold wires sprang out and attack me.  
I run back to the lobby where Philip is frantically trying to get back in to the archery room's intercom. "I kind of blew it up..." I say as he sat back in his chair and sighed. "You needed me?" I say trying to divert the conversation from the broken intercom.  
"Follow me your room is ready." Philip said jangling his keys as we walked up a small stairwell. It opened up to a small golden hallway labled: 'Stars'. The small mousehole shaped doors were also labled. "Right here! CS1999 is your room." Philip ripped a key of the caribeen and and handed it to me. He pressed a button on the inside of his jacket. The intercom clicked on. "I need Claire and Redrick in the lobby. Claire and Redrick in the lobby." Philip talked to himself like an idiot, but I could here his voice calling down the other hallways. I thanked him and he left and walked back to a lobby.  
The lock clicked on my door. I steeped into a vaulted ceilinged room. Blue walls with owls peering at me from every little nook made to look like windows. Gold twigs like my opening ceremony outfit, curled as my headboard.  
A tablet looking thing was built in my walls in several locations. The left wall, a golden plate saying 'Overhead receiver'. I tapped the screen and a list popped onto the screen. Only Claire's room was filled in.  
The right wall, my shower tablet, different temperatures and spray styles. The shower was tucked behind a silver silky curtain, in an alcove made on tile.  
By my headboard was bed firmness and sheet texture. I tapped the sheet texture tab, it opened to a line of colours and quilting patterns. Blue must have blue. The black sheets sank into the mattress and came up blue and smooth not quilted. I fell onto the luxurious sheets. I love this!  
My eyes flutter softly closed. My mind fills with castles and unicorns as I drift of into timeless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Claire

**DISTRICT 4**  
**CLAIRE**  
**7**

I swam up and down the pool wearing all my clothes. My arms made swift strokes against the lapping waves of the water. The intercom booms. "I need Claire and Redrick in the lobby. Claire and Redrick in the lobby." Philip's completely sane voice signals me over the intercom. Stupid Philip! I lift myself out and start drying my tanktop off. My commander jacket lies wadded up in a corner.  
My wet feet slammed across the carpet making big puddles in his stupid little carpet. I found Philip in the corner. "No need to be angry Claire! Now-"  
My wet palm touches his face. The noise is something like a wet curled up towel hitting skin. The slap of his flesh gives me more satisfaction than I could ask for. A red lump begins to form on his cheek. "No need to be angry! How can you expect me not to be angry? You just picked up my entire life, my entire world and dragged it back to the only place I fear! Yet you say I shouldn't be angry! I didn't ask for Snow to kill Bret okay. You cant change that." Philip nodded not daring to rub his burning cheek. He led me to my room, wincing when he thought I wasn't looking.  
CW1998. My new room number. My new prison. And this time I cant hope that I will make it out alive. Philip talks to his jacket and smiles as I shut the door in his face. I hear two sets of footsteps- Carleigh and Blake.  
I slump onto my bed not even taking in the details. "How could I get mad like that?" I say slamming my fist into the hotpink sheets.

There is a melodic buzzing noise and I stand up. Casey's shining face is on my wall. I tap a wall chunk that says accept. This must be an O.R. or maybe a log of some sort. Casey's face disappeared as a pink screen popped up._Casey has been accepted! _Rang through my room like a capitol Tv. Booming and buzzing that shocks the wits out of you. Caesar Flickerman. In the end all you get is a cannon blast.  
Carleigh's face shone bright on the picture. Again, I pressed accept. This time, her face stayed on the screen. "Claire? Is that you?! You look so-"  
"Exhausted... what's up?" I say.  
"Well ummmm, I don't know how to put this but, I left all of the records at Avalon." She sighs.  
"Oh ... that's okay I guess. Hi Blake." His tan face comes on the camera. It's funny how Carleigh and Blake look so similar. They could truthfully be twins. Blake kisses Carleigh's forehead and I continue to smile, even though they should save it for later.  
"Thank you so much Claire you are a miracle. Goodbye!" Carleigh said frizzling off the screen pixel by pixel.  
I fall back on my bed and want to die. No from stress or depression, but pure exhaustion. My whole body feels like a bucket of drenching sponges pulling me down and leaking all of the energy I have left through my many holes. I keep slipping and sliding due to the weightyness of my exhaustion.  
I wait for my eyes to close all by themselves then slowly drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Carleigh

**DISTRICT 8**  
**CARLEIGH**  
**8**

I wake up side by side to Blake. I take deep breaths. It was all a dream. The times when he wouldn't even talk to me. It was all a dream.  
"What was the nightmare about?" Blake asks shakily. I jump.  
"District 8..." I say. Maybe he liked it there I know I hated it. That's why I looked to Blake. He had it all, a family. He didn't seem to notice me as much though. He had a girlfriend he hated, Serbeca, and looked at me like I was no different. Serbeca didn't work. Or talk. Or do anything besides eat. Maybe that's why Blake hated her.  
"Oh... well we aren't there now. Your safe." He thinks it was the reaping. No it was all the times I had a crush on you but you didn't give a crap about me. You didn't until I almost died. I don't dare say anything else for fear he might lash out and leave.  
Finally I work up the courage. "Do you really love me? Or is this all a game? Is this like Serbeca?" I ask finally finding an acceptable way to get is out.  
"Yes. I didn't do any of this lovey dovey stuff to Serbeca. In fact the only reason I dated her was because of the stupid dare my brother gave me before the reaping. Get a date before the reaping and make it last until the next. Well I liked you. Except I couldnt show my brother that I did. I am sorry." I wipe my brow. He sounds truthfully regretful.

(Blake)

I hate telling the truth. I hated telling her that I was technically dating a girl because of a dare and then cheating on her in my mind. "I love you so much." Her heart thumps directly next to mine. I hold fast to her waist and I never want to let go. She smiles up at me from the bedsheets.  
Carleigh is well, different. She can be herself, a hilarious girl who tries hard to fit in. Or she can be this little shy curl in a ball romantic that cries whenever she sees you.  
She climbs out of my reach and gets dressed. I can tell she isn't happy with me. "Hey, come back." I say trying to grab her hand.  
"How do I know I am not another dare? Just another scam I thought was a fairytale." She says. Carleigh isn't crying but I am.  
"Stop. I do love you, please! Listen. Why have I not been able to get you out of my head lately? I love you! Why cant you believe that?" I say pulling her back onto the bed to sit next to me.  
"Because, it doesn't feel real. It feels like a fairytale..." I sit up and kiss her midsentence. She grabs my hands.  
There's a knock on the door but I still hold her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Evanns screams and I hear his body plummet to the floor. That's when we release.  
"Did that feel real?" I ask and she nods biting her lip to a pulp. I got out of the bed and went to pick Evanns up off the ground.  
My hand slaps his cold face a couple of times. "What happened?" I asked as Evanns eyes slowly came into view.  
"Not fun seeing your best friends girlfriend all well, changing!"  
"You should have knocked! Then we would have stopped."  
"I did knock! You guys are to young in a relationship to do that." Evanns winks at Carleigh who has wrapped sheets around her body.  
"Five years! You call five years young! Dude you know nothing about relationships." I say catching Carleigh's mischievous eyes twinkle like fire.  
"Whatever, Philip says he want you Blake, no Carleigh just Blake."  
Evanns says leading me out of the room. "What! Do! You! Want! We were having a fight and now she is probably like mad as a python." I say.  
"You call that fighting! It was more like eating icecream in the dark, two people are sharing the same icecream right and-"  
"Evanns I don't have time for this." I say. He makes up scenarios and expects me to follow for the next twenty minutes.  
"Fine but you will want to hear this." Evanns leads me into a long chapel-like room. No. We aren't ready for this.  
"Hello there!" Philips rectangular face juts out of a pew. "Lovely place for a wedding, don't you think Blake! I have studied the customs for getting hitched in district eight. Why don't you come sit down take it all in."  
The place is beautiful. I walk over to Philip and sot next to him. "We just aren't ready yet I swear Philip. I will tell you when we are, but right now her love wavers."  
Philip smirks. "Yours doesn't? Love takes trial and error and eventually success. Evanns has been telling me about your relationship. The signs are exceedingly good. Same apartment. Apparently you kiss a lot in fact. Signs seem good so far. Your error. Is you. You give her too much love at once, your bottle is empty. She is overwhelmed. Cant take everything in in one gulp and accept it. Love is new to her too Blake. Her only relationship was lying next to a guy she didn't know in the arena. That is where her flaw is. She is stuck on the past. Her father. Roger-" I clench my teeth at the tributes name. "All the other things she cant move on from. The plus to the minus is when she takes the time to get stuck on you. Happiness will flourish. I am here to help!"  
"Since when did you become a love doctor?" I ask puzzled about his emotionally moving speech. Maybe he was right for once. Maybe I am too _clingy._  
"The college I attended wanted me to study love so I could emotionally move my citezens!" College? He sights my puzzlement. "School." He sighs.  
"How do you 'help' me?" I ask scooting a little to my right for good measure.  
"Throw your wedding of course! It would only be the least I can do for troubling you so much Blake Drim Listo. Imagine it Carleigh Listo! All of the things you can name your children. What possibilities!"  
I look at Philip. His black beetle eyes stare at me like a box ready to open. I could take her hand and we would actually do it. We could actually become a family. The weight of the question would take me years to get out.  
"Why? Why would you care about me so much to do this for Carleigh and I?" I ask puzzled. He has thrown out all of these wonderful possibilities. And then there is always a catch. Crying echoes across the room. Toddler crying! Travis stands in a doorway with Ash holding their new baby. Great.  
"Would you mind stepping out Travis. We were talking about an important occasion." Philip said calmly. Travis shoots me a look that says: I want to be a groomsmen.  
When they leave Philip turns back to me. "It is not that I care about you. I care about Carleigh's well-being. I feel it is only appropriate." Philip nods toward a random pew where Carleigh's frame sits in a floaty nightgown.  
She smiles carefully. "You said you would be back in a second."

(Carleigh)

"How much have you heard?" Blake's voice asks. He now sits beside me on the pew combing my hair out with his finger.  
"Only that last sentence but I want to hear more." I say. My eyes bat to get snow flurries out of them. Evanns can throw a mean snowball. His eyes dart around. He'll tell me later.  
"Thank you Philip. She will love whatever we do I promise. I will get back to you tomorrow." Blake picks me up and carries me back to our room.  
Gingerly he lays me on the bed. "Tell me now." I say. I hate secrets more than anything.  
"Tomorrow. Lets get some sleep before that baby starts crying." Blake crawls under the blankets with me. He kisses me one time before closing his eyes and saying goodnight.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!

**Please review! i don't know if people just don't review when they read or don't read at all! I will finish casey's next chapter soon! Just wanted to let you know that before i post Casey's next chapter i want 5 more reviews... so yeah... the wedding will be extremely full of fluff! Fluff-haters BEWARE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Casey

**DISTRICT 7**  
**CASEY**  
**9**

I open my eyes when I smell bacon. The sweet aroma drifts over my bed from my alarm clock. Great its fake. I throw the alarm clock at the wall. I look to completely forget where I am. Where is Shelley's bed? Where is my family?  
No. You aren't in district 7 anymore. Pull yourself together. I stop the drip of one single tear with my finger. The arena flows back in my brain. Connor's dead. I am dead inside.  
I pull the covers closer to my face. A buzzing goes off. Blake's face is on the camera screen over my bed. "Don't let Carleigh know I am proposing to her tonight in the gardens. Your job is to lead her to the gardens level 73. Trust me. I know I can trust you to make this perfect." His face flashed off. The gardens.  
I ran like lightning to the gardens. Flowers bloom on the button. I tap it thousands of times. Cloth bundles up under my arm. White silk draping from the tallest trees will be beautiful.  
The gardens blossomed and grew in front of my eyes. Gold and silver arches. Perfect. I began working. Thorns pierced my hands as I hung roses from the silk. Blood coiled around my hands. I stifled a scream and wiped it kn my black shorts. Must hang to ignore the pain. I curl the remaining silk around the trees that are left. I stare at my work. Beautiful. I should do this more often it relieves the stress.  
Blake walks in without Carleigh. I am puzzled. "Sleeping." He said. "I knew I could count on you. This is perfect."  
"Thank you. If only I could decorate everything like your wedding and baby showers..." Blake heaves an enormous sigh. "You are having kids, right?!" I ask positively disturbed at the thought of no little Blake's running around Clintasta.  
"Well... I think Carleigh wants them. But to be honest, I am terrified of the idea. All of the throwing up and screaming. I don't even know how to father a little me. She would be a great mother though-"  
"Sounds like you are having a battle with yourself. Why wont you give it a shot for Carleigh's sake?" I adjust the ribbon on the trees to where they all match.  
"Your right I should! But I am to afraid I'll just do something wrong." He says clearly upset with himself.  
Blake nods as one of the flowers on his right turns silver with his touch. "Who all do you want at the proposal?" I ask trying to break the silence. It is hard enough when you are mental to deal with the silences people give you.  
"Just Carleigh. You and Claire can start planning the wedding I guess. Casey I can tell you are board go now and don't worry about me." Blake says as his eyes motion to the door.  
I run to Claire's room to excited to speak. Carleigh is eating something in the kitchen next to Claire. I sit down with them. "Hi!" Carleigh says. My mind goes fuzzy and I relapse. I can only feel my body thud to the ground. Then it is memories of Connor's wedding ring he was going to give to me, of my family being tortured because of the choices I made. My voice rings out as I start screaming.


	11. Chapter 10: Claire

**FLUFF IS ABOUT TO GET REAL! NOT NECESSARILY THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE CARLEIGH'S CHAPTER FOR SURE... I WOULD LIKE IDEAS FOR THE VOWS THAT BLAKE SAYS TO CARLEIGH... PM ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS I WOULD LIKE A POEM BUT ANYTHING WORKS... SORRY FOR RAMBLING!**

**DISTRICT 4**  
**CLAIRE**  
**10**

I ran to go help Casey. First Carleigh complaining that she couldn't find Blake, now this. Not that I mind, this couldn't be helped.  
Casey is draped over my shoulder and I am telling Carleigh to stay put while I take her to the hospital. I try to run down the hall, but i can barely hold my back pack much less a twenty one year old woman. My back feels like wet rubber. Wet? I hear Casey's sobs as we sit in the elevator. It reminds me so much like the capitol I want to cry too. The door opens and I am in a bright baby blue infirmary. I am blinded for a second before seeing the steryl white information desk. A old lady in believe it or not baby blue robes.  
"May I help you?" Said the clearly altered servant there.  
"Relapse. Not new. Just needs a place where she can become stable again." The lady nods clearly annoyed by the long term request.  
"Room 1#a. Doctor Asirius will be with her as soon as he can." I set Casey on a baby blue table to the right marked 1#a I wheel her into the room behind it.  
"Connnnnnnnoooooorrrrr! Please!" Casey cries. The doctor with his bright blue, well everything slams the door open.  
"Hello my name is Dr. Asirius. You may leave she is in good hands."  
"Claire wait! Don't tell Carleigh about the proposal just lead her to the gardens at five pm." Casey said before she blacked out. Again.  
I darted towards the elevator and past the time by clicking the garden button a million times. Blake was sitting on a bench holding a box in his hands and crying. "Blake! Was Casey for real?" I ask sliding next to him and slipping an arm over his shoulder to comfort him.  
He nods. "Does everyone get this scared? I don't deserve her do I? Maybe that's why I think she will say no." He mumbles to himself.  
"Hey! I am scared out of my wits right now and I am not about to propose to the love of my life." He nods. "If anyone deserves her you do... you balance her out. Just wait we will be helping her pick out a white dress tomorrow." I say patting his back. "It is four thirty. Pull yourself together and I will go grab her. Don't chicken out." I say running back to the cafeteria stairwell which happens to be on this floor.  
Carleigh sits finishing district eight bread and drinking blue kool-aid. "Come on show me to your room. Its an emergency." I say. She sits up straight.  
"You found Blake?"  
"Just come on!" She runs to the elevator. Same floor as the lobby, that happens to be 72 floors under the gardens. We race out of the cold elevator at top speed. She slides her door card and runs in. "Blake!" She calls.  
"Put on your best clothes quickly!" I say. She strips down in front of me- apparently she doesn't care as much as I do- and into a red lace dress with purple underneath. I stare at it in awe.  
She goes out of the door trying not to stumble in her stilettos. She taps the elevator button once and the doors slide open. Blake stands there obviously waiting. He pulled himself together nicely. She leaps into his arms kissing his neck. I can already imagine the ring on her finger the smile on her face just sounds priceless. This sound like a personal moment so I stay outside the elevator until the doors shut then I start bawling.  
Tears stream down my face fast smearing the minimal makeup I had left in its wake. Why am I crying? I hope these are joyful tears.


	12. Chapter 11: Carleigh

**fluff gets really real in this chapter. all fluff is necessary... i still need ideas plz!**

**DISTRICT 8**  
**CARLEIGH**  
**11**

I hold steady to Blake's neck. He starts to press a button and it clicks. "I love you so much." I say as I slide off. He smiles and kisses me. His hand tangle around my waist and mine get stuck in his hair. He rubs my back with his fist. I let go of the kiss as the doors click. The gardens look out from the elevator.  
White ribbons hang everywhere. Almost like a-... I start to cry. I step out of the archway and hold one of the trees. Blake taps my shoulder, I turn and cry even harder. He is on one knee, crying himself. "Carleigh you are the love of my life. I love you more than anything. Will you-"  
"YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS!" The noise I make sounds like a cat dying, but it is clearly yes. I am ready for this. We are ready for this. I hug his shaking body tightly.  
"Thank you... I love you." From the hug I completely latch onto his body wrapping him in a kiss. We kiss for some time too long to count. Everything stays sane don't worry.  
Evanns walks in. "What the- #$%! How does this keep happening?" His hands pry us apart.  
"Hands off my wife bro." Blake hints and Evanns faints. I get off of Blake and slap Evanns who sits up.  
"Congratulations guys! When can I expect nieces or nephews?" I look at Blake then look at Evanns. I slap him again and he takes the hint.  
Blake picks me up bridal style. "Back to our room. Then we will call Philip." He says leading me to the elevator. Then to our room. Then he lays me on our bed.  
"It feels good." I say. "Good to finally say your mine. Its totally okay if you don't want to have kids. I understand." He lays next to me and kisses my neck leaving a trail up to my lips. Before he can do anything he will regret I scoot back. "I have got to take a shower." He looks kind of hurt but smiles and nods. I sigh as I take of my clothes in the bathroom.  
I thought he didn't want kids. I thought he made up his mind. I can hear him talking to Philip as he comes out of the bed and reveals the news. As I close the shower curtain I cant hear anything but the hot water.  
The water runs down my aching body. It cools the tensions in my shoulders. The lavender soap bar sits at the edge of the tub. Of course I don't know that and trip. I fall on my but. I can feel it bruising. My but hits the shampoo which flies everywhere. The actual bottle hits me toothbrush which sadly falls into the toilet.  
"Carleigh are you okay-" Blake yanks open the shower curtain but quickly closes it. Even I can feel his face burning.  
"I am fine can you hand me a towel." I limp out of the shower taking the towel from his hands. "Thank you." I hug him. He seems embarrassed but still hugs back even though I am soaking wet.  
"Don't be embarrassed. I am sure they showed my naked butt all over capitol television." I kiss his cheek. He smiles.  
"But you haven't ever looked at me while I am in the shower. Television is different. You are different. Nobody can just look at you now. You are my girl."  
I kiss him. He hugs me and the top part of my towel falls off. Blake picks me up and slowly lays me on the massive bed. To bad I am already drifting off to sleep. We could have had some fun.

(Blake)

Crap. She's asleep. I grab her some new clothes out of the drawer. Slowly I unwrap the towel so as not to wake her. I put on her new clothes and brush her hair out with my fingers. My lips brush her cheek then I am off to the infirmary.  
The elevator arrives slowly. Evanns is inside jumping around. "I will be the priest! Or a groomsmen!" He smiles ferociously and grabs my hand. I pull my hand out of his grasp and press the infirmary button. "Have you guys like done _it _before?"  
"No I have wanted to though. She doesn't want me to do something I will regret..." I say. My tone sounds more upset than I want it to.  
"Jennifer and I, ohhhh, we get down and funky!"  
"Jennifer?!"  
"The lady at the front desk of the infirmary, now shut up Blake we are almost there!" Evanns screams. The doors clang open with much noise. Woah. Jennifer looks like a snake tried to eat her face. She is beautiful but, terrifying at the same time.  
"Evanns! Oh my baby! Where have you been?" Jennifer's voice sounds like squelching tires on hot cement. Evanns wraps her in a hug and spins her around like a rag doll. When he lowers her he kisses her like he is about to eat her. Is that what Carleigh and I look like?  
"What do you want?" Her snake tongue slithers out of her mouth as she asks me the question. I plaster myself against the wall.  
"I came here to see Casey. A patient here." I say. She thrusts her hand to an open door where I hear a familiar scream. Omigod. Casey had a relapse. Claire just told me she was in the infirmary for a fever. I rush into the room leaving a trail of paper debris in my wake. I hear Jennifer cursing loudly but I don't care.  
Casey leaned against the bed crying fiercely. "Its okay. Blake is here." Her fist flies up and punches me in the face.  
"What the heck did ya do with Connor?" She screamed. Doctor what's-her-face ran into the room and pushed me out. I passed Evanns who was sucking on Jennifer. My room now. There has to be a solution. Something Carleigh's cute little brain looked over. Something missing.  
The doors opened to my room and I heard retching noises. I ran to the bathroom where Carleigh was puking. "Tummy hurts." She grumbled between the yellowish blue of the throw up. My first thought was that she is pregnant. No she couldn't be. She doesn't let me make a single move on her. Still.  
She ran back to the bed and laid down. She was only wearing her bra because her shirt was yellow blue and gross. I sat beside her and massaged her abdomen. She started crying hard. "What if-" She mumbled. I wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"If it is then that's okay." I say.  
"I failed you Blake. I put this upon us I..." My hand scanned her forehead. Blazing hot. She's not pregnant, she just has a fever. I let out a sigh.  
"Come on. Your a hot tomale. We have to get you to the doctor." I carry her to the elevator where her soft hair rests on my shoulder. She twirls my hair in her fingers with all of the strength she has left. Jennifer and Evanns are still sucking the guts out of each other. "Do we do that?" I ask Carleigh she starts to laugh but quickly stops. I lay her down on a bed outside of room 2#a. I push the bed into the hotpink room. A little baby cradle sits by the bed. Did I pick the wrong room?  
A doctor comes in and asks me to sit down. "I am going to need to perform a procedure that will require her strength. Am I allowed to give her the Semiglass fever removal treatment?" I nod. My mother had to have this treatment one time. I never look at her the same way again. "Sadly since you have healthy tissue you must do this too so we can create a balance for her." The doctor says and I nod again as he begins to wheel her out into a operation room with glass and metal in the middle. "Please go first to show her how it is done." The doctor orders. Is it just me or is he pushy. I began to remove my clothes. Carleigh laughs when I take off my pant and I strike a provacative pose. I step inside the glass. The doctor adjusts my back on metal beams as he raises me into clasps that fit over my legs like mold. Carleigh begins to take off her clothes and comes in the glass. Woah. I really wont look at her the same way again. She looks at me like: you wanted this and you know it. She is raised into the leg molds and the light turns blue. I hear her grunting over to the side. This must hurt her. I hear the doctor laughing and the light turns normal again. We are lowered. I look for my clothes but cant find them. "Okay not funny! Where did you put my pants?" I say to the doctor.  
He smiles. "It seems that they have been incinerated in the intense heat. I am afraid you will have to go home without your precious pants." He winks at Carleigh and she smiles. She isn't missing her pants and she striped down inside the glass. How unfair- ohhhhh. I get it now.  
I carry Carleigh back to the room forgetting everything else except my mission to make this a very unforgettable night.


	13. LISTEN PLEASE! DO NOT SKIP

**Sadness in these next few chapters, deal with it and note i cant post the wedding until somebody gives me an idea for the vows i dont care what you give me just make sure it has fluff**


	14. Chapter 12: Casey

**DISTRICT 7**  
**CASEY**  
**12**

I breathed slowly. I was definitely in a hospital room. Tears stream down my face for a reason unknown. My breathing grows faster as a burly man walks in. "Oh your awake. That's not supposed to happen." He pulls out a needle and I go all mental screaming and slapping the needle out of his hand. The person runs to pick it up and when he's leaned over I kick his but to where he flies over and the needle plummets straight through his skull. Blood rushes everywhere. I scream louder and throw the sheets on the hospital bed over his probably dead body.  
I crawl back onto the bed again and the nurse I presume, comes in and sighs at the man in sheets and faints. My time to run is now. I climb off the table and dash to the elevator. I am breathing heavily from the new movement. What have I been injected with?  
I began to droop from dizziness when Evanns walks into the elevator and pulls me up. "You got injected with morphling to huh? Well I can see why jut look at your leg." Evanns said rubbing a tender part on my right leg. My upper thigh, indeed looked burned.  
I winced at the gruesome sight. "Evanns stop... stop!" He drew his hand back. I breathed more slowly. My eyes closed and I didn't open them until the doors clanged open on my dorm floor. We stepped out and Evanns helped me walk to my dorm.  
I fell onto my bed as he wrapped my thigh in a towel from my bathroom. It burned like crazy and I could feel the blood gushing out. "Shh...shh ... if Jennifer finds out that you ran away I cant help you." He whispers as I start screaming again. The whole room blacks out and I feel the morphling coming on strong.

I woke to the nurse standing over me. Her forked tongue sticking out dropping spit all over my face. Her plastered blue pastels face shone very familiar.  
"Quinces! What the holy hunger games are you doing here!"  
"Darling my name isn't Quinces... I changed it so that I could go into hiding. Now you must call me Jennifer!" She smiled her creepy toothy grin.  
"Don't scare me like that. Where am-!" I couldn't breath. I could feel my lungs closing in. Morphling had begun to fill up my lungs slowly I was dying. Quinces didn't seem fazed at all. In fact she was now sitting on a bench reading Capitol Queen magazine and rambling on about some story about a sock puppet. Okay take deep breaths- oh wait I cant. I close my eyes and wait for death. I think about Connor how he died saving Carleigh. I wish I could say I tried to save him.  
"CAAAASSSSSEEEEYYYY!" I barely hear Quinces scream. I can feel my heart beat through my frail body. My eyelids slowly grow colder. I let out one final breath. "Thanks for everything." I say as I die.


End file.
